Parlour Games
by Cats070911
Summary: Christmas fluff: Barbara accompanies Tommy to Nanrunnel for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Barbara Havers peered out the window at the snowflakes settling on the stone ledge. Mesmerising patterns formed as the full moon backlit the loose flakes blown against the pane by the wind. She sighed. Howenstowe was beautiful in winter, and she was glad she had accepted Tommy's faltering but sweet invitation to come down for Christmas. With nearly two years having passed since Helen's death, she was to be his shield from the 'well-meaning but inevitable meddling of his mother and sister'. With Peter now in a stable relationship with his New Zealand girlfriend, Judith settled with her new husband and even Dorothy being romanced by a widowed vet who had moved to Nanrunnel to be closer to his daughter, Tommy had feared that a suitable companion would be invited to even the numbers.

"Before Mother could say anything, I asked if I could bring a friend," he had told Barbara when they were sitting in her local last week. "She was delighted of course. So, Barbara, will you please consider accompanying me? I suppose I could hire someone for the week, but no matter how affectionate we pretend to be, they won't be fooled. Whereas with you, they will know the affection is genuine."

Barbara had choked on her beer. The bartender had wanted to call 999, but her coughing and wheezing subsided quickly after a few deep breaths and Tommy's panicky slaps on her back. "You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" she finally managed to ask.

"No, not exactly. Just that we are friends. Maybe close friends. Maybe companions."

Barbara had been entirely uncertain what he meant. "You mean like friends with benefits?"

"Yes, I guess," he had replied, but his puzzled frown had indicated he was unaware of the meaning of that phrase.

She decided to put it bluntly. "So, you want us to pretend we are sleeping together?"

Now Tommy choked on his beer, spilling part of it onto the dark timber table. "No," he had squeaked.

Barbara smiled as she recalled the barman coming over and ordering them home before one of them died and ruined his reputation. Her boss had apologised profusely all the way, explaining that he just wanted her to pretend that romance might be slowly blossoming. "In a few weeks, I can say it just didn't work out. That buys me another year."

Barbara had been hurt, even if she understood his rationale. "Yes, that would give you time to find someone much more suitable."

Tommy had pulled over stopped the car. "No. Never think that."

Barbara had shrugged and looked out the passenger window trying, but failing, to look past his reflection. He looked contrite and genuine.

"Barbara, you are more than suitable. I would be very proud and happy if we were together. You must know that. Please don't think I saw this as a stopgap. Well, I did I suppose, but only one you were in on, and not to buy time to find someone else, just to stop their meddling. I don't want them matchmaking, especially at Christmas. And I do want to spend Christmas with my best friend. I can see I was silly. I thought we could go down there, spend time together, maybe go walking on the cliffs. I thought it would give us an excuse not to get involved in endless family events, and well, I thought you might like it too."

He had sounded so pitiful, it made her feel sorry for him. She understood the well-meaning interference of relatives trying to find suitable marriages to save people from being lonely. She also knew from periods of his marriage that people could actually be more lonely inside relationships than without one. "What do I have to do? I won't dress up and attend functions or pretend we're an item."

"What's your definition of functions?"

"I don't know. Don't you have to hold a ball for your village or something?"

Tommy had laughed, but it had been gentle and sweet. "No. The family attends the church service on Christmas morning, and I like to spent some money in local shops beforehand, but there is no ball."

"Can I wear trousers to church?"

Tommy had frowned then nodded. "Yes, the vicar frowns on people attending in their underwear."

It had been Barbara's turn to laugh. "And for the meals?"

"Neat casual. We don't dress formally, even for Christmas. Whatever you wear to church will be fine."

"What about your family? How close will they expect us to be?"

Tommy looked down. "I told Mother it was fledgling."

"Right. So could just as easily die as live."

"I didn't mean it that way. I just thought that would mean they would leave us alone. I thought maybe an arm around your shoulder, a pack on the cheek on Christmas might be okay."

"You'd do that anyway. Well, maybe not the peck on the cheek."

"Thank you. I will make sure you have a wonderful time."

Barbara knew she would. Spending time with him was enough reward. "I want a seperate bedroom."

He gave her a wry smile. "Of course, but next to mine. Just in case."

"Don't push your luck. Does your Mother know your special fledgling is me?"

"I think she guessed. Apparently in recent months I have spoken of no one but you."

"You set me up."

"What? No." He had looked confused. "I... at the moment, the only relationship that really matters to me is with you. I want to spend Christmas with you. I don't expect us to pretend to be lovers, just the good friends that we are. Let everyone think what they like. I..."

"It's okay, Sir. When do we go down?"

His smile had lit up the car just as if Rudolph had suddenly landed on the bonnet. "The 22nd, if that's okay."

"I will consult my diary and see if that is suitable."

Tommy's smile had slowly faded until he realised she had been joking. "Great. If we leave about eight we can drive down comfortably and arrive for dinner."

"Yes, all right, Sir, I will go."

"Tommy," he had replied.

"Huh?"

"We can't be good friends if you call me Sir all the time. It's..."

"A little kinky? I don't know, it might add something to their imagination. Maybe I could buy you a new riding crop for Christmas."

"Barbara!" His ears and face had gone red.

"I will try, but old habits and all."

He had nodded. "Just don't suggest... well, I am not into that sort of thing. Just to be clear."

"No, just because you are rich doesn't mean you are a dominating pain in the..."

He had cut her short. "No, it doesn't."

"Or that you have kinky tendencies because of the inbreeding."

"I am not inbred."

They had both stared at each other then laughed.

* * *

The trip down had been much longer than expected thanks to an accident outside Bristol. They had stopped for dinner at a pub in Truro and had arrived only half an hour ago. His family had been welcoming and had insisted they freshen up before supper.

Barbara could hear Tommy moving about in the room next to her. She suspected he was changing, and debated whether she should quickly shower and dress in something more than jeans and her old shirt. She had treated herself to a few new clothes using this break away as an excuse, but she was not ready to reveal that to Tommy just yet.

In the end, she ran out of time. There was a knock on her door. "Barbara, are you ready?"

She walked across the room, took a deep breath and opened it. "As ready as I will ever be."

He smiled at her. It was slightly sentimental and disarming. "Just be yourself. Come on. Cook has baked a Christmas cake. She always makes extra fruit cakes to eat beforehand. They are wicked. She laces it with whiskey."

"I might take mine straight, in a glass."

He laughed then extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"We'll look silly walking in like that."

He nodded and dropped his arm. "We can't have that."

As they walked together she wondered if he was being sarcastic or serious. At the bottom of the stairs, he took a deep breath and ran his open hands down his trousers. "Unto the breach."

"It won't be that bad, King Henry."

He looked across and smiled. "You know the quote."

"Believe it or not, they do teach English literature and Shakespeare in the comprehensives."

He stepped closer to her. "I... I didn't mean it like that."

She smiled at him. "I know."

He nodded. Barbara watched him paint a false smile on his face. This was harder for him than she thought. Without thinking about consequences, she rubbed her knuckle up and down the outside of his hand. He looked over and smiled then hooked his index finger around hers. When he let go, she took his hand and held it. "Come on Tommy, the sooner we do this, the better."


	2. Chapter 2

When Tommy opened the door to the parlour, Barbara felt twelve eyes stare at their hands. Barbara tried to let go but Tommy tightened his grip.

"Sorry we were so late. There was an accident near Bristol," he said as his family came over to kiss them or shake their hands.

Barbara was relieved, but a little disappointed to lose the connection with him. The next few days were going to be tougher than she thought.

"Barbara, we are so happy you and Tommy chose to spend Christmas with us." His mother embraced her in a hug that would have put most bears to shame.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Don't be silly, dear. Any friend of Tommy is always welcome, especially now that you are... together."

Barbara looked at Tommy. He said nothing. Great help he was going to be. She managed a sound of vague agreement, but it was more like an embarrassed chuckle.

"Is your room all right. It's next to Tommy's but..."

"Fine thank you," Barbara replied.

"Just so you know, we understand if..." Dorothy coughed.

"She means if you and Tommy want to share his bed and rut like animals, we don't care."

"Peter, please," Tommy admonished.

"Oh, look at them. They've both gone red. You two aren't yet, are you? Ooh, this is going to be an interesting week."

"Peter, don't." Dorothy turned to Barbara, "sorry, my sons can be impossible at times."

Barbara had the urge to run, but she was not going to give Peter the satisfaction or make things harder for Tommy. She looked Peter straight in the eye. "Tommy is a gentleman."

Peter raised his eyebrow. "He's got you fooled. But I apologise for embarrassing you. That was crass. My brother and I have our differences but I was wrong to use you to get at him. Will you accept my apology?"

For a moment, Barbara thought he was going to bow. "Sure. On one condition."

Peter smiled. "Hmmm? I am beginning to think you will be an excellent match for my brother."

"My condition is simple. You and Tommy spend some time together and start to mend your differences."

"Barbara."

She turned to the voice. Tommy's sulky look was enhanced by the lock of hair over his left eye that chose that moment to fall. He looked like a naughty puppy. As much as she wanted to push it back into place, she did not dare move, but her face must have betrayed her thoughts. As he ran his fingers slowly through his hair, his eyes never left hers.

Behind her, Peter coughed then uttered a low, "sure."

Barbara did not turn to look at him. She was still watching her boss. He nodded. "Yes, we should."

Judith sidled up to Barbara and embraced her. "Marvellous. We have been trying to achieve that for years." She turned to Tommy. "When Mother told me, I thought you were trying to ensure nobody played matchmaker, but I can see you two are falling in love. I'm delighted for you both."

Love? That was far too strong a word to use, at least in the sense Judith had meant it. Barbara found herself in a three-way hug. Her face was forced against Tommy's chest and his arm was around her shoulder. His scent reminded her of the sea. She closed her eyes and wished the world would stop and let her enjoy it, but Judith pulled her away.

"Come and meet Katie, Peter's girlfriend."

The girl, who looked barely out of her teens, shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you." Her accent was heavy and sounded almost Scottish.

"Me too. How did you meet?"

"I'm a post-doctoral student from Dunedin. I'm at LSE studying the economy of Cornwall. Petey came to one of my research seminars and we got talking. You know how these things go."

Barbara looked at Tommy. His eyebrows betrayed his surprise. It was not something he had hidden from her.

"And this is Daniel, the local vet," Dorothy said, "and my... special friend."

Daniel shook Tommy's hand, then Barbara's. "Good to use you again, Tommy, and lovely to meet you, Barbara. Tommy spoke of almost nothing else last time we met."

"Really?" Barbara glanced up at her boss. "Nothing too bad I hope."

Daniel laughed. "No, only good. I could tell then that he was coming to realise that his feelings were more than just friendship." The man reached over and grabbed Dorothy's hand, tugging her towards him. "The Lynleys have an issue admitting their feelings. Don't you, my special friend?"

Dorothy stood tall, trying to deflect such talk. "Time we had supper. I think everyone has had a few too many brandied eggnogs. We have some lovely Christmas cake. Mrs Tierney, our cook, made it. She soaks the fruit in whiskey for three days, then drowns the cake in it after it comes out of the oven. Very traditionally Irish."

"Sounds divine," Barbara said, allowing herself to be led away.

* * *

After supper, the couples began to drift away leaving Tommy and Barbara in the parlour. The last log on the fire was dying down to an red glow. "I think my family thought we might want time alone. Will I add more wood?"

"Nah, I should go to bed. It's been a long day."

"It has, but I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, me too, apart from being stuck in the traffic."

"We filled in the time."

"Discussing the year's cases. I hope we can find more to talk about than work over the next few days."

"Us, maybe."

"Us? I don't think we will fool Judith for long."

"Why not?" Tommy sat on the sofa next to her and took her hand which he held on his thigh. "We were a convincing couple tonight."

Barbara debated whether she should remove her hand or leave it. Looking at his face, it was clear he was almost unaware he had taken it. It had been a natural and spontaneous act. "But it's not real, Sir. This is just a show for your family. We... can't get carried away."

"Tommy remember." He released her hand. "We are friends though, Barbara. Good friends. That's real."

She patted his leg, something she would never have dreamed of doing only a few hours before. "Yes, Tommy, that's real."

He put his hand over hers pushing it back onto his thigh. "Katie surprised me. I thought she was about 16 when I saw her. A post-doctoral student... I hope Peter can cope. He must be smitten to let her call him Petey."

"It might do him good."

"The influence of a good woman?"

"They seemed happy. Just let them be. He can make his own choices."

"Yes, but not always good ones."

"Sir... er, Tommy, I meant what I said. You should make the effort to get to know each other more."

"There's a lot of history that you don't know."

She pulled her hand away. "So, don't interfere Havers. Is that what you are saying?"

"No. Just... don't expect miracles."

"I should go to bed."

"I should join you."

Barbara glared at him. "Just because your family don't care if we..."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I..." His face was red and he was waving his hand in small circles searching for the right words. "I meant I should go to bed too. Not in your bed, in mine. Alone."

She laughed. "It's fine. We are in... unfamiliar territory. What are you plans for tomorrow?"

"I thought we might go into Nanrunnel and do some shopping. They have a few gifts stores aimed at the tourist market, but it is useful for Christmas gifts and I like to spend money there to help the local businesses."

"You will have to guide me on gifts for your family. And I have a limited budget."

"What if we pool resources and buy collective gifts? That way we can get something more meaningful."

"Yeah, and convince them we are an item. I know how you think."

Tommy pursed his lips thoughtfully. "There is that aspect, but it is easier to find one gift for someone than two."

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Good idea. And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Well, I have to buy you something personal if we... are courting."

"Courting? Yes, that's true. And I have to get you something." Tommy's smile rivalled the light from the fire. It certainly made Barbara feel very warm inside.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I have just the shop in mind. You'll love it, and you can pick something you like."

"Nothing expensive," she warned.

"You deserve a reward for helping me out with... my situation."

"I am doing it because we are friends, not because you are hiring me for the week. I am not a whore."

"Good lord no. I never... not for a nanosecond ever thought that. I just want to buy you something nice as a thank you. So you know I appreciate the way you put up with me. I know this can't be easy, but I did want to spend Christmas with you. I would have been miserable without you here, and..."

"It's okay. I know you don't think that. It's just... if you buy me something expensive others might say that when you... you know."

"Actually, no. When I what?"

"Tell them in a few weeks that it didn't work out. I wouldn't like people to think I was only in it for your money."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her against him. "No one will think that, I promise. I will blame myself. After all, they are more likely to believe that anyway. But nothing too expensive, let's find something meaningful for each other. Deal?"

Barbara looked up and smiled, which morphed into a yawn. "Deal. Now I am going to bed."

"Me too."

When Tommy led her up the stairs, his arm was still over her shoulder. It was easier to walk if she was closer, so she slid her arm around his waist. At her door, they stopped but neither made any attempt to move apart.

"Good night, Barbara."

"Good night, Tommy."

He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. Too quickly his lips were gone and he stepped away. With a wave and a sad smile, he opened his bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Fine snow seemed to float in the air as they drove past green fields dusted in white. Where it had settled on the backs of sheep, it made their heavy fleeces look yellowed.

"The snow is lovely," Barbara said. "It makes everything fresher somehow. Except the sheep. They look like old teeth."

"Old teeth? Barbara, only you would think of that analogy." Tommy laughed and shook his head.

She stabbed her finger against the window pointing to a line of sheep on the ridge. "See. But it is beautiful."

He looked across and smiled. They did look like gappy teeth. He was happy to see her looking so relaxed. "Lots of things around here are beautiful. I'm noticing that more today."

"Good. This weather makes life clearer somehow."

"Mmm, you might not say that later. The forecast is for heavy snow from late afternoon. We might be snowed in for Christmas."

"I don't mind. Right now, I don't care get if we never get back to London."

"Really? I thought you'd be missing the excitement of life there."

"Excitement? I don't do anything exciting. Nanrunnel has a pub doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then that covers it."

Tommy frowned. "I think life can be more exciting than going to a pub."

"Yeah, it can be, but for me it's not. Work, pub, sleep, repeat."

"Well yes, that does describe our lives, but it could be so much more." He wanted more, for both of them. They both deserved happiness, and he was a little shocked to hear her admit that her life was dissatisfying. He had assumed Barbara just found a way to cope.

"Let's not spoil the day thinking about London," she said, breaking the somber mood. "Where are you taking me shopping?"

"You'll see. Nanrunnel's not very big."

* * *

The cobbled main street curved down from the carpark to the seawall near the stone wharf. Narrow enough that barely two carts could have passed, it was lined with Georgian stacked-stone buildings whose shopfronts were dominated by large multi-pained sash windows where the store name was carefully painted in formal black or gold lettering. From red and green Christmas bunting that was between the buildings, large plastic gold bells and red and white striped canes hung just above their heads. Carols trilled from a hidden loudspeaker that crackled in the wind.

"This is so quaint. It's lovely," Barbara said as they began to stroll down the street.

To Tommy it seemed gaudy. "It's a bit touristy but it brings in the dollars. Whoa! Are you okay?"

"Fine." Barbara scrambled to keep her footing and grabbed his jacket to stop herself slipping. His hand grabbed the back of her jeans and propelled her towards him. Her face crashed into his chest.

"Here," he said, "take my arm. It's safer."

"Sorry. These are new runners. They should have more grip."

"Runners on cobbles don't work well in the wet or the snow unless you have an adventure sole."

"Now you tell me."

Tommy laughed. "Anyway, this suits our cover story better. Over there is the first shop I wanted to show you."

Barbara looked over. "Nanrunnel Ye Olde Cornish Shoppe. That sounds intriguing."

"Not really, but I think we can select a few things there."

* * *

An hour later they emerged. In one hand, Tommy juggled two large paper bags that held their purchases. His other arm was around his sergeant's waist. He told himself that it was just for her safety, but he enjoyed it. Far more than he should. He had never been a physically demonstrative person, but he liked the way their bodies seemed to relax into each other. For not the first time this week, he wondered what it would be like making love.

"Tommy?"

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"Somewhere nice I hope."

"Mmm, somewhere very nice I think. Would you like coffee before we continue?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Mrs Trevethan runs a quaint tearoom and bakes delicious cakes."

"Perfect."

He guided her to a building off the main street. Behind windows covered by lacy curtains, it was cosy. Very cosy. Squeezy in fact with only four tables where the backs of the wrought iron chairs rubbed together. The owner, a portly woman with flowing red hair falling over the top half of her cook's apron, hugged Tommy then took Barbara's arm and clucked as she led them to a private courtyard where two chairs were pushed under a lone table covered by a white, slightly creased linen tablecloth.

"Ere ya go, M'Lord. It's noice and private 'ere it is. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, and two slices of hevva cake."

The woman cast her eye over Barbara. "Maybe your lady would prefer a saffron bun."

"One of each then and we can share," he replied as he pulled a chair out for Barbara then sat next to her as close as he dared.

She smiled and when the woman was out of earshot, lent toward him. "Did you understand a word she said?"

"Yes, but I grew up here. I think the accent is to impress visitors more than anything."

Mrs Trevathan reappeared with the cakes then shuffled off returning almost immediately with a pot of steaming coffee. "Straight orf the fire 'tis. Don't ye burn yourselves."

"Thank you, Mrs Trevathan. I'm sure it will be as wonderful as ever."

The woman looked at Barbara then smiled at him almost conspiratorially. "Take ye time. Ye'll Not be distoibed."

"She's sweet," Barbara said as she poured the coffee.

"Yes."

Tommy had noticed the softness in the woman's eyes. She had clearly thought he and Barbara were an item. It frightened him a little that people were so willing to believe they were in love. It was not so much what others thought than whether Barbara might see his true feelings and be repelled. She had gone to great lengths to keep reminding him it was just an act.

"She thinks I'm your new girlfriend."

Tommy tried to laugh it off. "We must be more convincing actors than I thought."

"Yeah. BAFTAs for best actress in a comedy."

Tommy regretted his words when heard the bitterness in her voice and saw her shoulders sag slightly and her eyes drop. He grabbed her hand and on impulse brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm a lousy actor, Barbara."

She frowned at him. "You can stop. She can't see you now."

He continued to hold her hand near his face. "I don't want to stop." He kissed it again then turned it and kissed her wrist.

Barbara's eyes mirrored the confusion he felt. "Eat your cake."

* * *

Back on the main street, they browsed in the windows of a few shops. Barbara had shrugged off his attempts at putting his arm around her to support her. It was clear that he had offended her. She had retreated back into her Havers' shell.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Sir?"

"No, don't do that, Barbara. Don't hide behind our job."

"This is just a ruse. We don't have to pretend when your family aren't here."

"I'm not pretending that you're my best friend, or that I like spending time with you, or that... I like the way we were... getting closer."

"Me either, but... this is dangerous, Tommy. I don't want to get..."

"Hurt? I wouldn't do that."

She shook her head. "Too close. I don't want to accidentally convince myself this means more to you than it does."

He sensed kissing her in the street was the worst thing he could do, but it was also all he could think of to convince her that this was no longer a game. It never had been if he was honest. In the last few months, he had come to believe he could not bear to live without her. Now he realised he loved her. "It means everything, actually."

Barbara ignored his words as if he had said nothing. "We still have to get something for Katie and your mother."

He sighed. "Nanrunnel has a wonderful bookshop. I think we can get something there."

"Sounds ideal. Maybe we can buy each other a book too."

The bookshop was near the bottom of the hill. They meandered past several other shops looking in the windows. The butcher had Christmas turkeys and ham hanging on cords from his ceiling. The smell of roasting chestnuts emanated from the greengrocers. He had large sprigs of mistletoe in tubs. Tommy stopped and bought some for Howenstowe and thought about pinning one above Barbara's bedroom door.

When he came back, Barbara was looking in the window of the jeweller. "They're unusual aren't they?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I was just wondering how he does it?"

"They're made by Louise. She uses local shells and things she finds on the beach them pours liquid silver in. Each piece is unique."

"They're good. That baby starfish pendant is lovely but so sad to think it died so small."

"Yes, but it died anyway, now her work lets it live forever."

Barbara looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I like that idea. Come on, we said we'd be back for lunch."

They started walking. "Late lunch, but the shop is just down here."

Around the corner he stopped and opened his arms. "I present the Nanrunnel Emporium of Books, Antiquities and Curiosities."

"It's marvellous." Barbara bumped into him when she stepped back. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and rest his head over her shoulder.

"It is." He was not referring to the quaint shop that looked like it belonged in a Charles Dickens novel.

Barbara struggled free. "Come on. We are bound to find something here."

Reluctantly, he let her go and followed her into the labyrinth that had always delighted his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: oh you are an impatient lot... the story takes its time to unfold.

* * *

Barbara wandered through the shop marvelling at each little cranny that held new delights. There were books on history, Cornwall, Druids and mysticism as well as the more usual novels you found in all the chain bookstores. She planned to return to the history section for Tommy's Christmas gift, but there was so much to explore first. More intriguing than the books were the collections of oddments. There were statues, candles, old sailing paraphernalia and timepieces of every vintage and description. There was even a cuckoo clock that had a tin miner come out every quarter hour at the sound of the mine whistle.

One small room held nothing but chess sets. Some were carved wood from a dizzying array of species. Others were cast metal, usually depicting the pieces as mythical beasts. One set had hologram pieces that Barbara spent five minutes trying to work out how to move. A few were behind glass. A small set carved from walrus ivory and on a mother-of-pearl inlaid board carried a message about having belonged to an ancient Cornish king thus made well before environmental concerns raised the collective social conscience. The price tag indicated ownership of a small European nation was required to afford it.

Barbara looked around but could not see Tommy. He was no doubt lost in another part of the shop. He had warned her that if they got lost, they should meet at the entrance on the half hour. She glanced at her watch. It was only a quarter past. She moved into the next section. From floor to ceiling it was stacked with board games. She began to browse the titles.

* * *

"Hi. I lost you sorry," Tommy said when she found him at the entrance. He had book-sized parcel tucked under his arm.

"Deliberately I think." She nodded at his parcel and held up her own.

He shrugged and smiled. "Great minds."

"My grandmother used to say, fools never differ."

"Do you think we are fools, Barbara?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

He frowned, but did not pursue it. "Time to go back? Have you got everything you need?"

"Yeah." They walked outside. "The weather is dropping. It's much colder."

"We will get back safely, but I think we might get that mini-blizzard later this afternoon. Let's stop at that chocolate shop at the top of the hill and buy enough supplies to get us through Christmas."

Barbara laughed. "Is your car big enough?"

* * *

Tommy had been right, the blizzard blew in just before three o'clock. Snow pelted against the library window as Barbara stared out. Behind her, Tommy was stoking the open fire by adding two more logs.

"Fancy a coffee?"

He had moved up behind her without her noticing. She turned and smiled at him. "Laced with something?"

"Is being here that bad?"

She put her hand on his forearm. "No. I didn't mean that at all. Just with the weather, I thought it might be nice."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. Of course. I have some wonderfully smooth Irish whiskey, so two Irish coffees coming up."

"I can help."

"No, stay here. Make yourself comfortable. We won't be able to take that walk this afternoon."

When he returned, Barbara had pulled the cushions from the couch and was lounging on the floor in front of the fire. "Here you go, one Irish coffee."

Barbara accepted the mug and wrapped her hands around it. Taking a sip, she let out a gasp. "How much whiskey did you put in?"

He grinned. "A fair bit."

She grinned back. "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

"No."

Barbara muttered something that sounded like "pity". He was unsure what to say, so sat on the edge of the couch and sipped his coffee. It was stronger than he had intended.

"Are you going to sit up there all afternoon?" She took another long drink of her coffee.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to look like I might take advantage."

"We're supposed to be falling in love. Most couples would snuggle by the fire."

"Do you think we should snuggle? There's no one around. Mother's having a 'lie down' because she's tired, but I saw Daniel earlier so suspect they are together. Peter and Katie are in the stables with Judith."

"We don't have to snuggle. But you can sit down here and relax a bit. I won't bite."

Tommy was more concerned that he might bite her. Not literally, but making love by the fire had considerable appeal. He lowered himself onto a cushion. Her eyes never left his until he had moved closer and nestled into the cushions. He stretched out his legs and kicked off his shoes. The warmth of the fire and the whiskey seeped into his muscles. He sighed. "This is a good idea for a cold afternoon. Thank you."

Barbara took another swig of coffee then lay the cup on the hearth. "Yeah, much better than being alone in London."

"You wouldn't have been alone."

"You had to come here."

Tommy drained his cup and placed it next to hers. He rolled onto his hip and moved his shoulder closer to her reclining figure. "I didn't. I meant what I said earlier. The only person I wanted to spend Christmas with is you."

Barbara lowered her eyes. "Same."

Tommy moved his face closer to hers. "Barbara."

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"If I was to suggest we..."

"Ah, there you two are." Behind them, Mrs Tierney's voice rang out. "I was looking for Lady Asherton, but I need to know M'Lord whether you will need anything special for supper to go with your parlour games?"

Tommy took a few seconds to focus. "Parlour games?"

"So Lady Asherton said, M'Lord. I thought maybe cakes and pastries rather than savoury. Maybe some shortbread, some gingerbread, and of course fruit cake."

"Do you have anything chocolate?"

Tommy laughed at Barbara's question, but before he could say anything, Mrs Tierney had rattled off a dazzling list of options.

"Oh, the choc-hazelnut Yuletide log sounds wonderful, but is it too much bother?" Barbara asked. She had rolled onto her stomach and her hip bumped against Tommy making him close his eyes.

"Nothing is too much bother for you M'Lady. And I make a wonderful wedding cake, but I need six weeks notice."

Tommy wondered what Barbara would say, but her answer was simple. "Thank you. That's handy to know, but I'd like a late Spring wedding, so there's no urgency."

"Excellent. I will look out some options for decorations for you to look at tomorrow. Off I go, I have a Yuletide log to prepare."

The door closed leaving them alone. Tommy turned to her. "You do realise that she will tell Mother and by tonight everyone will be planning our May wedding."

"Sorry. It was the first thing that came into my head. I thought it would delay things"

"I don't mind, but we are digging ourselves in deeper. I am not sure my acting ability can cope."

"Or mine."

"And it'll make me a bigger cad when I tell them the wedding is off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make things with your family worse."

He shrugged. "There's nothing you can do to make things worse."

Barbara put her hand in his chest. "Tell them it was me. I can ring your mother and tell her I'm too scared to take it all in. I'm not M'Lady material. Let them rally around you."

Tommy took her hand and raised it to his lips. "That's sweet of you, but no. I won't have you blamed. I put you in this situation. It's only right that I am the gentlemen."

"Maybe we could announce on the day we leave that we're not sexually compatible, and so..."

"No! Absolutely not. Peter would never let me hear the end of that."

"Men and their precious egos."

They frowned at each other then laughed. "We'll think of something," he reassured her.

Barbara yawned. "I think the coffee and heat have gone to my head. I should go and take a nap."

"No, stay here." Tommy put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Don't leave me."

Her answer was a snuffly snore.

* * *

"Brrr." Peter shook the snow off his coat. "I think there's a fire in the library, we can warm up in there."

He opened the door and stopped. Tommy and Barbara were lying together by the fire, sound asleep in each other's arms.

"I told you it was genuine," Katie said, clearly pleased she had been proven right. "Now leave them to it."

They backed out and silently closed the door. "I was convinced it was just a ruse."

Katie shook her head. "You can see it in their eyes. But I don't think they realise the other one feels the same. We should encourage them. Your brother is a bit uptight, and Barbara is never going yo play the femme fatale."

"What do you have in mind?"

Katie leant over and whispered in his ear. Peter began yo smirk. "Yeah, I like that idea. I think she's good for him."

"And they'd be great together in bed."

"What?"

"They want it so badly."

Peter laughed. "I'm not even going yo ask how you can tell."

Katie ran her finger over his lips. "I know something else too. The best way to warm up is body heat."

Peter grabbed her hand as they ran for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** did I say this was fluff? Hmm, my pen ran away with itself, and I have had to split things up a little differently. But don't worry, it will have a fluffy ending... eventually.

* * *

Barbara was conscious of Dorothy and Judith looking at her and smiling sweetly throughout dinner. At first, she thought it was her imagination until she saw mother and daughter exchanging sly glances and smiles. Whenever they made eye contact with her, she just returned their smiles. It was painful and embarrassing and was bordering on her favourite provision of the 1689 English Bill of Rights that they had forced her to study at Hendon - cruel and unusual punishment. She briefly wondered if she could stand and declare that the family were in breach of her human rights. Just as she thought that Tommy looked across and winked. He understood. Barbara could not help herself and gave him a huge grin.

"Howenstowe is so lovely in May. We have trees blossoming and the view from the cliffs is lovely. It's the perfect spot for anything special," Dorothy assured her.

"I'm sure it is," Barbara replied noncommittally as she glanced at Tommy who was smiling at her but seemed oblivious to his mother's declaration.

"The wedding will be quiet and probably in London," Tommy said with an almost bored tone as everyone's eyes went back to their food. "I am thinking of asking Barbara to honeymoon in Spain or maybe Italy. We haven't discussed details yet, so please don't press us for answers or make us feel obligated."

"I'm not," his mother protested with a huge grin. "I was just offering... in case. So, if we can do anything..."

"That's very sweet," Barbara said glaring at her boss. He had just escalated tension a hundredfold, and she kicked him under the table. Hard. "It seems I have to decide between Spain or Italy before we work out other details."

"Do you have a preference?" Peter asked.

"Not at this stage," she replied with a smile that was hiding growing anger. Her leg lashed out again, but Tommy had wisely moved his foot.

"Oh, I think Italy is much better," Katie chimed in. "It's more romantic. Think of those lovely Tuscan villas, or the Amalfi coast, or Venice. Oh, Barbara, you _have_ to choose Italy. You simply must."

"Excuse me."

Barbara stood and left the room. She had to escape or she would scream. She could hear murmuring behind her. It was genuine concern, she could tell from their tone, but they did not understand how emotionally draining the pretence was on her. She ran up the stairs two at a time and into her room. She collapsed onto the bed and held her head in her hands.

* * *

"Barbara?"

"Not now, Sir. Please. I need... time."

Tommy ignored her and came into her room, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I should never have said anything about honeymoons or weddings. I just wanted to stop Mother organising an entire ceremony."

She looked up and smiled weakly. "I know. It's just... much harder than I expected."

"I should tell them the truth. Confess that their meddling ways forced me to concoct a story and that I dragged you into my sorry scheme."

"Don't."

He stepped towards her. "Why not? I didn't think about them becoming involved, let alone enthusiastic. If I don't stop it now, I will be hurting too many people, especially you."

Barbara patted the bed. "Sit."

He dutifully sat.

"It's two days before Christmas," she reasoned. "I agreed to play along with this, and I will not be the cause of disharmony in the family just because this is harder than I thought. Don't say anything to them. Let them enjoy it."

"But..."

"No. I'm serious. Don't create unnecessary grief. We can let them down later. Christmas is for family and compassion, not tension."

"A lot of families have the exact opposite experience."

"We're coppers, so we see that all the time. Let's not fall into that trap. Everyone deserves a nice time. We can continue as we are. I just need to... toughen up a bit."

"Only if you're sure. If it means anything, I am sorry. I didn't think this through. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you."

Barbara looked up and smiled. "Oh, I'll think of a way."

He playfully punched her in the arm. "Of that, my love, I have no doubt."

"My love?" Barbara stared at Tommy.

His face fell and his face flushed redder than Rudolph's nose. "Er... I don't know where that came from. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter... Earl Snookums."

"Earl Snookums? I quite like that."

Tommy gave her the sweetest of all smiles. It took all her strength to resist leaning over and kissing him. "We should get back. You go first. Just tell them it was something I ate for lunch."

* * *

When Tommy re-entered the dining room, everyone stopped eating and looked at him. "I think lunch upset her. She's fine. Be back down in a minute."

"Are you sure it's something she ate?" his mother asked. "It could be... well, not every woman feels ill in the morning."

Tommy looked at her not comprehending her meaning until his brother started laughing. "Oh, you haven't have you, Big Brother? You haven't sired a bastard?"

Tommy lunged at his brother, grabbing the collar of his shirt in one hand and lifting his fist back. "Don't talk about Barbara that way."

"Stop it. Both of you," Dorothy snapped. "Apologise Peter."

His brother leant away from Tommy, who lowered his fist. "It was only a joke. I didn't think you'd have it in you."

"That's not an apology," Judith told her young brother. "Mother's right. No matter what your differences are, you should not insult our guest. Barbara doesn't deserve that. She's loved Tommy for years, and now that he's caught up, it's up to us to support that, not drive her away. If you've frightened her off, I swear none of us will forgive you."

"He didn't," Barbara said from the doorway.

Tommy looked over, then let go of his brother and rushed across to her. He took her hand and squeezed it softly. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Barbara shrugged and returned the pressure, but looked past him to the table. "I would probably have thought the same thing, but you were right the first time, Peter. Tommy and I... well, we're not..."

Tommy felt his heart sink, but he could not blame her. Despite what she had said, she was going to tell them the truth. "It's okay. Tell them," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "Everything is new and rather delicate. We... need time."

"Oh, Barbara dear," his mother started, "we understand. I promise..."

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said as he pressed against her forcing her to step back into the corridor. He pulled the dining-room door closed behind him. "This is upsetting you. We should leave for London in the morning."

He led her into the parlour and shut the door, leaning against it so she could not escape. Barbara put her hand on his chest then balled his shirt in her fist and gently punched him. "We are not running away, Tommy. Peter may not like me, but that's because he knows I will always take your side, no matter what, and more importantly, that you will always take mine. He's jealous of that. Provoking you is his way of making you pay attention to him."

"I... I don't like my brother. It's an awful thing to say, but I don't. And he doesn't like me."

"Was it always that way? Even when he was a kid?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. He was a sweet child. I used to read to him and he'd look at me like I was his hero. I failed him, Barbara, and I created a monster."

"He's not a monster. He's still that little kid who idolised you. But you hurt him, and he will only forgive you if you attempt to look beyond his words and see that."

"I've neglected him too long. I can never make it up to him."

"You can, but you have to forgive yourself too. You can't love anyone before you love yourself."

"But I love..." Tommy stopped himself just in time, but the realisation settled uncomfortably on him. He did love Barbara, in all the ways he was pretending to and more.

She shook her head. "You think you do, but you don't understand the word. You don't think of it as being willing to do anything for the other person. I'm sorry, but you're selfish Tommy. If this was real, I'd tell you that you have to sort out your relationship with your family before we could ever make it. We are so different anyway and would face so many obstacles, but we could overcome all that if... anyway, that's irrelevant, but you're not going to be happy until you sort yourself out."

She pushed her hand against his chest again then let go of his shirt. "I have a headache. Please apologise to your family, but I will have to miss their parlour games tonight. I have a headache. May I pass?"

Tommy stepped aside and opened the door. "Will I see you in the morning?"

She frowned at him. "Of course, I'm not going anywhere." She pointed at the window. "Especially in that lot. Good night, Tommy."


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara stretched and yawned. The clock on the bedside table clicked over to seven o'clock. She was amazed to have slept nine hours. Her headache was gone and she felt surprisingly relaxed considering the raw emotions of the previous evening. She rolled over. The bed was soft, and far larger than any she had ever slept in before. She looked at the other pillow and wondered what it would be like to wake and have Earl Snookums sleeping beside her. She would never know, but it was oddly comforting to fantasise.

* * *

In the next room, Earl Snookums was pacing. He had barely slept thinking about his situation, particularly Barbara's accusation about him not loving himself. He had frequently been accused of selfishness and arrogance, even by her, so it was not something he had expected her to say. But it made sense, and he knew that before he could ever convince her that he loved her more than he had ever imagined, he knew he had to resolve his past.

Tommy waited until the clock ticked over to an hour he considered decent. Seven o'clock was late enough for anyone to be awake on Christmas Eve, even if it was still cold and dark outside. He had shaved, showered and dressed a little after five when he had conceded defeat in his attempts to sleep. Now, he adjusted his pullover then took a deep breath.

* * *

Barbara was surprised by the knock on her door at such an early hour.

"Hang on," she called out as she swung her feet out of bed and found the switch for the bedside light.

"It's only me."

Barbara frowned then shook her head. Who else would it be? She doubted the staff roused guests before eight under any circumstance short of the house being on fire. She didn't bother to find her dressing gown and swung her feet back. He could sit on the bed if he wanted to talk, and she could stay snuggly warm. "Come in then."

The door opened. Barbara was surprised to see Tommy dressed in jeans and a jumper and felt a stab of guilt about wishing he wasn't. He closed it behind him and walked across to her and stood pensively at the foot of the bed.

"Were you awake?"

"Does it matter? I am now."

He stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "No, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, sit down and tell me whatever it is that is so important that it can't wait until breakfast."

"I wanted to explain," he said as he sat in the very edge of the bed.

She wriggled back. "I'll get a crick in my neck trying to look at you down there. I promise I won't bite. You can sit up closer."

He shuffled along the bed making it bounce. Barbara willed him closer but he stopped when he was level with her hips. "Better?"

"Much. So what did you want to explain?"

"I don't want us to fall out."

She frowned. "We haven't. I..."

"I couldn't bear that. Last night when you left, I felt alone. More alone than I have since... Your words shocked me, and I..."

"I simply found the courage to tell you some home truths. I'm sorry if I upset you but it's true, Tommy. You have to sort yourself out if you ever want to find someone... meaningful."

He nodded. "I know. I was awake most of the night thinking about it. I'm going to talk with Peter today."

"That's a good start."

Tommy put his hand on the bed and leant over a bit closer. "And I wanted to explain to you what happened. It's... complicated."

Despite there positioning, Barbara was developing a sore neck so moved further to the other side of the bed. "Life always is."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He stood.

"What? No wait. Where are you going?"

"You keep moving away."

"Because my neck is sore looking up at you." She lifted up the bedclothes. "Take off your shoes and hop in."

Tommy stared at her for several moments before he kicked off his shoes. He then removed his jumper and folded it neatly and placed it on the chair before accepting her invitation and climbing in beside her. "This feels odd. Like I'm at a therapist."

"Would it help to turn off the light?"

"Maybe." Tommy reached over and extinguished it, then rolled back.

"Better?"

"A little."

"You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not."

"No. I want to. I think it will help."

* * *

It was light when Tommy woke with the knock on the door. Barbara was cuddled against him, her hand gripping his t-shirt and much of her weight on his side pinning him to the bed. It took him a second or two to process where he was and what had happened. He remembered them talking about the day he had found his mother with Dr Trenarrow. She had listened without judgement. Unlike Helen, she had not accused him of holding onto teenage angst, she had simply taken his hand. By the time he had told her about his father's painful death and it's aftermath, and his clumsy drunken attempt to end his life, she had taken him in her arms and held him. She understood. More importantly, Barbara had made him feel safe.

"Barbara? It's nearly ten o'clock. Would you like some breakfast brought up?"

He grimaced. It was Judith. Barbara stirred, then looked up. Her eyes were red and bleary. "It's Judith," he whispered, "she wants to know if you want breakfast."

"Barbara? Are you alright? I can't find Tommy." The door opened and his sister's head appeared. "Oh, heavens, I am so sorry. I didn't know..." The head disappeared.

"Judith wait," he called.

His sister peered around the door. "Mmm?"

"Breakfast for two, but we'll come down."

"Sure. And don't worry, I won't tell Mother or Peter." His sister retreated and closed the door.

Barbara buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry," he said as he tightened his arm around her. "I didn't mean to sully your reputation."

She lifted her head. He was surprised that she was laughing. "I think you enhanced my reputation."

"Don't joke about it. Weren't you embarrassed?"

"Oh come on, admit it Tommy, given the pretence, it's funny. We couldn't have staged a more convincing act. And I am fairly sure your family will know by now. Judith won't be able yo keep that to herself."

He stroked her back and tried to smile.

* * *

Barbara spent the afternoon in the library trying to read. It had stopped snowing and Tommy had asked Peter to ride up to the cliffs. Every few minutes Barbara went to the window to check if they were returning, fearing that she would only see one rider and an empty horse. As she looked out, she heard the door creak open.

"You're worried about him."

Barbara turned. Dorothy was standing by the fire warming her hands. Barbara nodded. "Yeah, about both of them."

"Has Tommy told you why they are... estranged?"

"He told me his side of it. I imagine it is more complicated, but he needs to hear Peter's side. I only hope he listens."

"It dominates Peter's life. I think if Tommy listens, it will do them both good. Do you think he will ever truly forgive me?"

Barbara shrugged. "I don't know. I do believe he is trying to."

Dorothy sighed. "Can you imagine being your age and watching the strong, vital man you have loved since you were 22 fade away? I... I wasn't strong enough to cope on my own. I wasn't always this hard and embittered, Barbara."

"I never suggested..."

Dorothy raised her hand. "No, but I am. Some of that is from what happened with Tommy. Oh, don't look so defensive, I don't blame him. I blame myself."

"Have you ever told him?"

"No. He took great delight in punishing me. Then ironically when he started to understand and forgive me, Trenarrow left me."

Barbara remembered the circumstances of the man's suicide. "He was..."

"I know. We all make choices," Dorothy said cutting her off. "With you, my son has made a good one. Don't let Peter, this place, or anybody else come between you."

Barbara wanted to tell her the truth. "There's something you should know. Tommy and I...

"Came here to stop me matchmaking?"

"Errr..."

"Oh, don't worry. The others haven't worked it out, but I knew from the moment he told me on the phone. He was too unsure. I guessed he hadn't even invited you down. I assumed he simply wasn't ready for anyone else, but from the moment you arrived, I saw what both of you are pretending to each other that you are not in love. I thought a little push from the family might help. When Judith told me Tommy was in your room this morning, I had hoped you had both realised, but I can see that was misplaced."

"But..."

"No. There are no buts. If you love each other, the rest it immaterial. Just find a way to tell him before you go home, or you will both regret it."

Before she could answer, Dorothy left the room. Barbara turned back to look outside the window, hoping desperately that Tommy would ride into view.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy and Peter returned before dinner. Before Barbara could speak to him, Tommy had gone to his room to shower and change. She debated what to do, but finally summoned the courage to go upstairs and knock.

"Come in."

She entered and stopped dead in the doorway. He was dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. Images of Cambridge flashed before her. "I'm sorry, I'll come back."

He smiled, but Barbara noticed the sadness in his eyes. She closed the door and crossed the room then sat on the edge of his bed. Her eyes never left his face, just as his never left hers.

"How did it go?" she asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Surprisingly well. I followed your advice and let him talk."

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"No, but you did that for me this morning, and I thought it might be good to just listen for a while."

"You should dry yourself before you get cold."

To her disappointment, he grabbed another towel from the top of his dresser and began to pat himself down. She thought about his mother's advice and considered just blurting out, 'I love you', but that might sound as if it were only physical.

He pulled on a t-shirt. "Close your eyes for a minute."

She put her hands over her face. He dropped the towel and between her fingers she caught a quick glimpse of his thighs before he turned. The damned t-shirt was long and hid anything more interesting. She closed her eyes firmly. This was becoming a dangerous game.

* * *

Tommy had suggested Barbara dress up a little for dinner, so she had worn her soft, silky black trousers and a ruby blouse that she had bought especially for the trip. As she stared in the mirror, she regretted not bringing something to wear around her neck which was exposed by the much lower cut of the blouse than she remembered.

There was a knock on her door. "Ready?"

"Yeah, come in."

He had added a casual navy blazer over the light blue shirt and bone trousers she had watched him put on half an hour earlier. He looked her up and down and smiled. "You look lovely, Barbara."

She felt her neck. "I don't, but thanks for saying it."

He extended his arm. "Do you have our presents?"

"I put them under the tree earlier."

"Excellent. Come on then, let's get this over and done with."

* * *

Dinner was more extravagant yet more casual than Barbara had imagined. The table was set with a crisp snowy-white and shiny silver damask tablecloth, a bewildering array of silver cutlery, red serviettes in silver rings adorned with little Santas, and a centrepiece that looked antique. Running almost the length of the table was a railway track. Half a dozen weary-looking wooden horses which had been carefully painted in such detail that Barbara could make out their eyelashes pulled four wooden open wagons. Around their necks was a colourful wreath. A slightly stooped wooden man dressed in loose pants, a coarse shirt and a much-patched jacket stood holding the reins of the lead horses. On his back was a sack filled with boxes. Each of the wagons had two or three small presents wrapped in brightly coloured foil wrap. She saw one with a tag saying 'Tommy'.

Barbara stared at the detail. "This is incredible."

"It was a gift for my great-grandfather," Tommy explained. "It represents tin mining in Cornwall where they used pit ponies to haul the ore. My three times great-grandfather stepped in to bail out a failing mine. It was just before Christmas in about 1830 and without jobs, a whole community would have had no income and no food. An old man who had lost his eye in an accident could see just enough to carve, so he made this set and his grandson painted it for him. Our family uses it every year to honour them."

"It's beautiful."

Tommy leant closer so just she would hear his answer. "So are you."

Before she could respond, Dorothy repeatedly clinked a silver spoon against a crystal glass. The tone was deep and rather fitting. "Barbara, welcome to our family Christmas. I think Tommy has explained to the unusual Christmas table setting, but we have some other rituals too, like most families I suppose. So forgive us if we seem a little... odd."

Barbara shook her head. "No, I'm intrigued."

"Good. The presents represent the gifts the 3rd Earl of Asherton bought for the village. He mainly bought food and clothing for them, but we have a tradition of Lady Asherton, which is me this year but will soon be you, buying something that symbolises what she wishes for each of the family in the following year. And Tommy buys mine. This year he also bought yours."

Barbara smiled tightly and looked at Tommy. She feared this could be awkward and hoped to heaven he had not bought something silly like a ring. No, not even Tommy was that foolish to risk rejection in front of his family.

"So if you will all take your seat," Dorothy continued, "we can begin dinner."

"Where do I sit?" Barbara asked.

"Next to me," Tommy said as he took her hand and led her to her seat. With perfect manners, he pulled out her chair and helped her to sit before sitting beside her. Unsure where to put her hands, Barbara put them on her lap. Tommy's hand brushed her leg, then her arm before locating her hand and holding it firmly. He leant over. "Everything is fine, and no, if you are wondering if I bought you an engagement ring, I didn't."

"How did you know I wondered that?"

"Really? After all this time don't you think I know how you think?"

Dorothy handed the presents out in what seemed like reverse seniority. Judith's husband had received a toy racehorse symbolic of his goals for the upcoming yearling sales. Daniel was delighted with his model Land Rover. Dorothy gave Judith a round of cheese, which after much laughter Tommy explained was to do with Judith's new cheese-making venture which had gone horribly wrong this year when her cultures would not set the whey. Katie received a graduation bear, and Peter was given a train ticket to Oxford.

"Mother?" he asked turning it over in his hand.

"I am hoping you go back to your studies. You were always the brightest of my children..."

"Thanks very much," Judith interrupted with a forced laugh.

"I'm sorry Judith, but it's true. You are all extremely intelligent. Comes from my side of the family of course. You are wise, Tommy has a strong sense of justice, but Peter has raw intellect. I am hoping Katie's influence will rub off and he returns to study."

Peter looked down at the table holding the ticket at arm's length. "Oxford probably won't want me back."

Dorothy was undeterred. "I don't care where it is, as long as you fulfil your potential and satisfy your needs."

Katie poked Peter in the ribs. "Tell them."

"No."

"Then I will. Peter has been studying part-time at LSE since September." She turned to Peter. "See, I told you they would be supportive."

After everyone finished their congratulations, Dorothy turned to Barbara and handed her a small red box. "I am just as curious as you, my dear."

Barbara paused then carefully undid the ribbon being careful not to look anxious or uncultured by shaking the box. She peered inside and smiled. It was a pair of ceremonial Inspector's pips from a police dress uniform. "You want me to stop working for you?"

"Yes... well, no... I want you to be happy and successful and fulfilled. And, we can't work together once we are married."

Barbara stopped smiling. She had not told him about her conversation with his mother, so he was unaware that she was aware of their game. For the sake of the others, Barbara played along. "Hmmm, then maybe we should just live in sin."

Tommy looked straight at her. "I'd be happy with that... as a start."

"Move on," Peter joked, "or we'll never get dinner while they try to decide about their living arrangements."

Dorothy handed Tommy as a small flat gift. He opened it and frowned. "A key? Did you change the locks on me?"

"No, look more carefully."

Tommy turned it over in his hand then passed it to Barbara. "Your attention to detail is greater than mine. Any ideas?"

Barbara took the key and saw it immediately. "Happiness."

"What?"

"Your mother has given you the key to happiness."

"I don't understand," Tommy said looking first at Barbara, then his mother.

"Not the brightest of my children, clearly." Everyone laughed, even Tommy. "Barbara will explain it to you later. Won't you dear?" Barbara nodded. "So, before Mrs Tierney cooks us all in a pot for ruining her dinner, where's my gift?"

Tommy picked up a present and gave it to his Mother. "Here."

She opened it and stared. "These are real."

"I should hope so."

Dorothy hugged her son and then Daniel. "Tommy has bought tickets for us to go on a round-the-world cruise."

Daniel thanked Tommy then added, "want her out of the way to smooth the transition, eh?"

Everyone laughed, but Barbara saw Tommy's eyes. That was exactly his plan. She leant over. "Wasn't that a bit much for a ruse that you knew would never happen?"

Tommy put his arm around the back of her chair and bent his face towards hers. "Are you sure it won't because I'm not?"


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs Tierney excelled herself. Tommy always appreciated the extra effort that she put in for his family. Starters were chestnut tortellini in a smoked beef broth followed by Cornish smoked salmon with rye bread and horseradish cream. The traditional turkey roast was served with lashings of gravy, cornbread, golden roasted potatoes, honey glazed carrots and parsnips, Brussel sprouts which he noticed Barbara carefully pushed to the side of her plate, and a delicious brandied cranberry bread sauce.

"I'll never walk tomorrow," Barbara said when the Christmas pudding arrived.

"None of us do, dear," Dorothy replied. "We just eat our Christmas dinner, read and sleep."

"We eat again? Bloody hell."

"Since when did you object to food?" Tommy asked.

The whole table laughed and Barbara shrugged. "It'd be rude to refuse."

Tommy stood and poured the brandy from the crystal decanter over it then set it alight. When the flames died down he cut out a segment and passed it to Barbara. "You must have it with Mrs Tierney's lovely coffee crème anglaise."

* * *

After dinner they adjourned to the parlour. "Now the fun really begins," Tommy whispered. "Promise me not to get upset."

"Why? What have you done?"

"Nothing bad, but sometimes the presents can be a bit, shall we say, too personal?"

Barbara raised her eyebrows. "I'm intrigued, but after this weekend, nothing will ever shock me again."

Tommy wanted to test that theory immediately by telling her he loved her, but he was wary of upsetting the new level of intimacy they had established. She seemed more open and her actions bordered on affection. He was beginning to harbour hopes that she felt as he did.

As was the family practice, Tommy played Santa. Everyone sat on the floor in a large semi-circle in front of the tree. He picked up each present, read the tag and handed it to the recipient. Each person in turn then opened all their presents. Like every family, there was the usual range of underwear, jewellery, gift cards and books. When it was Barbara's turn, she was interrupted by Peter.

"Barbara is our guest. Let her go last."

Tommy waved his hand. "So is Katie, and she has opened hers. Go on Barbara."

"No. I insist."

"Why?" Tommy asked, his defences on full alert.

"Nothing bad. Just a bit of fun. Indulge me, brother."

Barbara put her presents down. "It's fine, Tommy. I'll play along."

Tommy was unconvinced but nodded. "Mother?"

Dorothy opened her first present with decorum, but as she progressed, she began to tear at them with the vigour of a six-year-old. Tommy and Barbara exchanged amused glances.

"Your turn, Tommy," his mother announced.

He had little interest in any present except the one from Barbara, but he opened the others with due enthusiasm to reveal book after book. Most were related to history subjects, although Peter had bought him one on existentialism. "Is there a message in this?"

Peter raised his hand as a question then waved him away. "There is a message in everything, isn't there? A book on free will and its consequences seemed... appropriate."

Tommy understood. "Thank you. I am sure I will learn a lot."

At last he could open Barbara's gift. He expected a book, only it was the size of a shoebox. He carefully opened the gold paper embossed with tiny Santas which he recognised from the Emporium of Books, Antiques and Curiosities because it was the one he had almost chosen for her. He carefully removed the paper to find it was a shoebox for lady's black satin high heeled sandals. He grinned at her. "Thank you, these will go well with my grey suit."

Everybody laughed while Barbara gestured first him to open the box. The deep lid made a sucking sound as he wriggled it free. Inside was a metal object wrapped in gold tissue paper. He pulled that back and picked up his gift that he had no idea which way to hold to be right side up.

"It's... unusual. Thank you."

"It's a Japanese puzzle box. You put a secret inside then close it and the recipient has to work out how to open it, or forever be ignorant. The man at the Emporium showed me how clever it is. There are eight levels of locks. You can get seven done but if you mess up the last, they all reset and you have to start again."

Tommy rolled it over in his hands. He was fascinated by the craftsmanship and the inlaid jewels and timbers that added to its mystique. "Thank you. I don't suppose you can just tell me the secret?"

"Not on your life, detective."

"Hmm, didn't think so. This will keep me busy trying to discover your secret."

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious," Peter said before he smiled, "but you're not the brightest boy in this family, are you?"

For once Tommy did not take offence because he could see his brother meant no malice. So he screwed up the tissue paper and threw it at him. He turned back to Barbara. "Now it's your turn."

Barbara opened her gifts. Most were innocuous books or gift cards, but Tommy grimaced at Judith's book selection, 'How to Host the Perfect Dinner Party'. Barbara was gracious, "thank you, this might come in handy."

Tommy leant over. "I don't expect you to host dinner parties."

He was surprised when Barbara frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Ummm..." He had no answer. Of course if they were to be married, he would need her to host them occasionally but it felt presumptuous of Judith to suggest she lacked the skills, even though he knew Barbara would have no idea where to start. The line between fantasy and reality was blurring and he was struggling to remember the truth.

When Barbara went to open Katie and Peter's present, Katie stopped her. "Ours is less serious. I think you should open Tommy's first."

"Okay."

Tommy's heart beat faster as she picked his small parcel up. She carefully removed the cellotape and opened the box. "Oh, Tommy, it's the starfish. Thank you. It's gorgeous."

The women moved over to look and murmured their approval much to his annoyance because they had broken the mood of the look Barbara had given him. "Would you like me to help you put it on?"

Barbara gave him a delicious wicked smile. "Yes, please."

Tommy's hands quivered as he undid the lock and looped the chain around her neck. He let the back of his fingers rest on her neck and delighted in the goosebumps that appeared. He brushed her neck as he settled it into place, but more than anything, he wanted to kiss the soft junction where her neck and shoulder met. He closed his eyes.

"Finished?"

"No... err, yes." Everyone but him laughed.

"Thanks, again." She turned to the others. "I saw it the other day, but I didn't know he would buy it for me."

The necklace set off her blouse, but he could not take his eyes away from her cleavage were the starfish dangled tantalisingly. "I have to have it."

"What?" Barbara raised one eyebrow in a slightly comical silent interrogation.

He looked up at her face and felt his cheeks get warm. "I meant when I saw how much you liked it, I had to buy it for you."

"Nice save, Bro." Peter winked at him. Tommy felt worse that his brother was aware of his growing lust for his sergeant.

Fortunately, Barbara seemed unaware. She began to open Peter's gift which Tommy thought looked like another book. Barbara put her hand over the cover and started to laugh.

Tommy knelt up and moved closer to see but her hand was over it. "What has the rogue done?" he asked.

Barbara held it up. "Pamela's Illustrated Guide to Sex for Mature Aged Couples."

Dorothy glared at her son. "Peter Lynley!"

Everyone else was trying to hide their laughter. Even Dorothy had a smirk that she was trying to disguise. Peter shrugged, but watched Tommy carefully. Before their talk, Tommy would have assumed malevolence, but now he saw both the humour and the hurt behind it. Tommy took the book and flipped through it. It was not pornographic as he feared, but rather tastefully done with drawings. "Page 42 looks interesting," he said to Barbara in a deliberately seductive way. He had no idea what page 42 described, having chosen the number at random.

Barbara made a show of looking, then clapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Earl Snookums, you kinky devil," she said as she showed the page to the others.

"Thomas Lynley! Behave."

When Barbara turned the page towards him and he saw the man kneeling and the woman standing above him with the riding crop, he almost fainted. "Barbara... I... I just picked a page at random... I..."

Peter and Katie were rolling together on the floor, Judith had tears streaming down her face, and Daniel's wheezy laugh sounded decidedly like Muttleys. Barbara took his hand, "oh come on Snookums, can't you see the funny side?"

Tommy gave in to the moment. He started to laugh, but he also decided to act. He moved behind Barbara and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped laughing and looked up at him. He moved closer and kissed her cheek before trailing the tip of his tongue down her neck. Her body tensed then as he lifted the chain of the necklace and nuzzled in that soft spot at the base of her neck, it relaxed against him. He heard her sigh above the laughter of the others. "I have a riding crop in my bedroom," he whispered in her ear before he let her go. Nobody had noticed that he had crossed from reality to fantasy and back.


	9. Chapter 9

As quickly as he had embraced her, he let her go and moved away. Barbara wanted nothing more than to take him up on his offer. Not so much the riding crop, but she rather liked the idea of his lips against her skin in the privacy of his bedroom. Images of him in that towel drifted back, making her bite her lower lip. She felt her face blush when Tommy looked at her and quickly flicked his eyebrows up. Glancing around, she was sure no one was looking at her. She doubted anyone had seen, but it had been real, hadn't it? His lips and tongue had traced a sensuous path down her neck, and she had willed him to continue. She dared a sly peek at his groin. It was impossible to tell if the kiss had affected him as it had her. Her body tingled at the thought of him naked against her. She wanted to grab her book and drag him from the room and up to her bed to start on page one and happily work their way to the end.

Tommy waved, and she realised she had been staring. "Sorry."

"I'm not. We should get out of here. There's something I want to say. Something very important."

"Okay."

Tommy used the couch to stand, then offered his hand to Barbara.

"The lovebirds are escaping," Peter almost yelled.

"Sit down," Dorothy ordered, "it's time for the parlour games. It's too early to retire on Christmas Eve. Shall we start with Charades?"

"I think Tommy wants to give Barbara something special for Christmas," Peter said thrusting his hips forward in a crude lovemaking parody which had everyone chuckling except his targets, who had both gone beetroot red.

"Plenty of time for extra presents in the morning," his horrified mother said, trying to ignore the implication. "It's only Christmas once a year and we all play parlour games. It's a tradition."

* * *

For the next half an hour they took turns trying to guess the most ridiculous film and book titles that Dorothy had put together. It took an age, several glasses of mulled wine, and a library of bad jokes about bathrooms to work out Daniel's interpretation of 'Love in the Time of Cholera'. When they finally got there, Tommy raised his hand. "Can I just ask what that fingers in the air like stars and the hand movement was supposed to be?"

"He looked like he was having a..."

Tommy clapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Yes, we all know what it looked like. I want to know what Daniel was doing." The two brothers began a playful wrestle.

Daniel looked a little hurt. "It was supposed to be the Broadwick Street water pump in Soho where John Snow worked out that there was a cluster of cases and cholera was water-based, not miasmic."

"Ah," said Tommy as he continued to roll on the floor in his brother's headlock, "that makes sense."

"If you knew who John Snow was," Barbara added. She was becoming bored, and a little frustrated by their games. "Besides the novel was set in Columbia."

Tommy raised his hand to his head in salute. "Very true. Shall we move on Mother?"

"Only a few more," Dorothy said with a bit too much enthusiasm for Barbara's liking. She began to believe his mother had manipulated the cards when she received '50 Shades of Grey'. Fortunately, Katie guessed it quickly, easing her misery. She sat down next to Tommy, who instantly moved closer.

"Oh, how apt that you should draw that one," Peter quipped, "given my brother's interest in riding crops. Did you know that already Mother?"

"No, I most certainly did not, but I shall check Eaton Terrace very carefully next time I visit in case he has a playroom hidden."

"No need. I don't. But I do have handcuffs."

"So do I," Barbara said, hoping to shock his mother into releasing her hostages. Tommy looked at her and winked. She did not realise his hand was behind her back until he ran his fingers down her back, letting them rest on the waistband of her trousers. "And I would use them if someone got out of control," she added breathlessly.

Tommy's hand caressed the small of her back, gradually wandering lower. She was pleased that Tommy seemed relaxed enough to accept the joke and even ham it up a little by flicking an imaginary crop in her direction every so often. His words echoed in her ears, and she wondered if, in fact, he was a typical public schoolboy with some kinky predilections. It might be fun to find out.

When the laughter subsided, they continued the game. Half the books Barbara had never heard of, but she managed to guess the title of the latest bestselling romance. When Tommy looked at her askance, she shrugged. "I have to read something on the bus to work."

"Excellent," Dorothy exclaimed when Tommy correctly answered the last of her cards. "What about Do I Dare now?"

"Maybe save that for tomorrow," Tommy suggested.

Barbara looked at Tommy, who rolled his eyes and shrugged. Around the room, everyone was lolling in various states of recline on the floor or couches, and she could see people would rather retire.

Dorothy was not deterred. "Nonsense, the night is young. Two rounds."

Everyone smiled tightly. Tommy moved closer to his sergeant and moved his hand around to the outside of her thigh, pulling her close against his body. "Here we go. What odds do you offer me that she hasn't rigged this so we are embarrassed?"

"Oh, I'm sure she has." Barbara rather hoped so, especially when the back of his fingers began to stroke her leg.

Peter went first and drew the card that invited him to sing the national anthem or drink. "I can't remember the anthem," he said as he took a healthy swig from the bottle his mother had put in the centre of the room.

"Peter, use a glass. Never mind. You'll have to keep that bottle now. I'll get everyone else a new one."

With Dorothy's back turned, Barbara gave Peter a sly thumbs up. He raised the bottle to her and took another swig.

Most of the dares were simple, but everyone chose the whisky. When it was her turn, Barbara read her challenge aloud. "Make the person to your left laugh or take two fingers of whisky." Tommy was on her left and she turned to him. "Too easy."

She reached for the bottle and as Tommy joked about Barbara having no sense of fun; she implemented her plan and pushed him. Caught totally by surprise, he was knocked backwards. She quickly straddled his legs, pinning him to the floor.

"Go, Barbara!" Daniel called, which made everyone else laugh.

Tommy stared up at her. The last thing in his eyes was laughter. If she did not know better, it looked like lust. She grinned at him. "Oh, on the contrary, my friend, I have a huge sense of fun." As she said it, she began to tickle him. Tommy's eyes went wide before his mouth curled and his legs flailed. She increased the pace and he could not hold out. A deep baritone laugh filled the room. He sounded relieved as much as happy. Then he began to tickle her.

Barbara squealed then slid off him onto her knees, trying to evade his hands. Tommy rolled over and quickly knelt up. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Even though he was not actually tickling her, her squirming had the same effect. They both tumbled sideways onto the floor, fingers exploring each other for the most ticklish spots. He found hers, just under her armpits. He drummed his fingers against her skin. Tears rolled down her face, and her laughter was lost in that of everyone else in the room. In the background, she could hear calls of 'Go Tommy' or 'Come on Barbara' but she had no longer had any intention of trying to win. When his arms pulled her closer, she did not resist. When his face moved close to hers, she gently pushed the lock of hair off his eye. When his lips pressed against hers, she relaxed and happily kissed him back. Time itself could have ended and Barbara would not have noticed. All she was conscious of was Tommy and the way he was kissing her.

Dorothy clapped her hands. "I think the games have finished tonight."

"Not until you throw some water over them," Peter said.

Tommy pulled away and sat up. "What? A man can't kiss his fiancee at Christmas?"

Dorothy looked at Barbara. "Oh, he most certainly can, if that's what she wants."

Barbara nodded then stood. "If you'll excuse me. It's past my bedtime. Thank you all for a fun evening."

Tommy yawned ostentatiously. "Mine too. I'll accompany you upstairs. Good night all, Merry Christmas."

"Yes, Merry Christmas."

Barbara accepted his hand as they walked out. She could hear everyone laughing and joking about them, but it was kind-hearted and rather sweet. Outside the door, Tommy pushed her against the bannister and kissed her again. This time it was urgent and lustful. "Stay with me, tonight."

"What will your family think?"

"Seriously?"

Barbara laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "Gotcha. But... have we just become carried away."

"No. I've been trying for days, no months, to tell you that I love you. I... didn't think you'd believe me, or return those feelings, but you do. Don't you?"

"I can't remember not loving you, Tom..." His lips were on hers before she could finish.

"Come on then, let's continue this somewhere more private." He nodded over her head. "We have eyes," he whispered.

"Just a minute."

Barbara turned and gave them time to find their places before dashing back into the parlour. She picked up Pamela's Ultimate Guide. "This might come in handy."

"Oh, I really don't think you'll need it," Dorothy assured her. "Not after that kiss. Have a wonderful Christmas."

Barbara laughed. "Good night, and Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

**Author's note**: and Merry Christmas to all of you. Thank you for another year of loyally reading my stories. I hope they bring you pleasure and amusement. See you for New Year when Tommy follows Barbara to her cousin's house...


End file.
